Bulk Biceps
Bulk Biceps é um Pônei Pégaso macho que aparece pela primeira vez no episódio A Fluttershy Furacão. Ele tem um pelo branco, uma crina amarela suja e olhos vermelhos. Ele é o único personagem visivelmente musculoso. Seu homólogo humano faz pequenas aparições em My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks.__TOC__ Desenvolvimento e design Bulk Biceps tem um corpo mais largo e musculoso que os outros pôneis de fundo na série. Ele tem asas consideravelmente pequenas em relação aos outros Pégasos, porém suas asas funcionam tão bem quando as dos outros Pégasos. Diferente dos outros personagens de fundo apresentados em A Fluttershy Furacão, como Thunderlane, Blossomforth e Silverspeed, Bulk Biceps não é oficialmente nomeado no roteiro do episódio. . O nome "Bulk Biceps" foi escutado pela primeira vez em Outubro de 2013 no resumo online de Michael Dobson, . Logo após a aparição do personagem em Voo ao Infinito, Meghan McCarthy twitou "Hmm. I wonder what the guy with the dumbbell Cutie Mark’s name is. (Tradução = Hmm Eu me pergunto como se chama o cara com a bela marca de altere.) #MLPseason4". Ele foi eventualmemte nomeado em A Queda de Rainbow. Representação na série 2ª temporada Bulk Biceps aparece primeiramente na cena de abertura em A Fluttershy Furacão onde ele dá o primeiro de seus muitos gritos durante o discurso de Rainbow Dash. Ele faz mais algumas aparições durante o episódio, à maioria são acompanhadas por um grito. Ele voa com o resto dos Pégasos no tornado e não enfrenta problemas de voo pelo pequeno tamanho de suas asas. 3ª temporada thumb|left|Spitfire aparentemente achando que ele não é digno de nota. Bulk Biceps aparece depois como um cadete em Academia Wonderbolts. Quando confrontado por Spitfire ele instantaneamente fica intimidado. Durante o treinamento, ele é o asa de Cloudchaser. Como os seus colegas cadetes, ele acaba preso em uma nuvem devido ao voo de Lightning Dust. Em um exercício de rompimento de nuvem ele rompe uma nuvem com os seus dentes e dá outro de seus gritos. Depois, quando as amigas de Rainbow Dash são salvas do perigo, ele pega o presente que elas prepararam para a amiga. Finalmente, quando Rainbow Dash se torna uma pônei líder (após Lightning Dust ser expulsa as academia), ele a saúda. 4ª temporada Ele aparece novamente no episódio da quarta temporada Voo ao Infinito, durante a canção Mais Fortalecidas, segurando uma ponta de uma corda de cabo de guerra com sua boca e eventualmente a soltando quando uma borboleta o assusta. Bulk Biceps aparece no episódio A Queda de Rainbow como um membro da equipe de revezamento aéreo que consiste nele, Rainbow Dash e Fluttershy. Os três representam Ponyville e compete para se classificarem para os Jogos de Equestria. Durante o episódio, Bulk Biceps tem dificuldades em completer o percurso do revezamento. Diferente de sua participação no tornado, enquanto voa sozinho suas asas pequenas o tornam muito lento até mesmo em relação à Fluttershy. Seu corpo musculoso também torna difícil a passagem pelos anéis na parte de obstáculos no percurso. Eventualmente ele junto com a determinação de seus colegas de equipe se classificam para os jogos. A agilidade de Bulk aparece e ele consegue passar confortavelmente pelos anéis e entregar a ferradura para Fluttershy. As falas de Bulk Biceps neste episódio são mais proeminentes se comparadas as suas aparições passadas. Em Modos Simples, Bulk aparece na multidão durante a escolha do pônei de cerimônias para o Festival de Aniversário de Ponyville. Em Manifestação Inspiradora, Bulk aparece no jogo "Teste a Sua Força", no qual Pinkie Pie acerta a sua cabeça no sino. Bulk Biceps aparece com sua equipe em Jogos de Equestria. Ele faz várias aparições pequenas durante O Reino da Twilight – Parte 1 e O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2. No resumo do episódio anterior no começo do ultimo episódio, ele é visto usando seu uniforme da Academia Wonderbolt. 5ª temporada Em Castle Sweet Castle, Bulk Biceps surge como uma massagista no Spa de Ponyville. Em Slice of Life, Bulk é exibido durante o casamento de Asno Azedo Simplório e Matilda e também fica abraçado por um choro de Steven Magnet. Representação nos filmes Rainbow Rocks thumb|Bulk na Batalha de Bandas. Em My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, o homólogo humano de Bulk Biceps é visto no ginásio quando a Diretora Celestia e a Vice-Diretora Luna estão no palco. Ele também participa da Batalha de Bandas tocando um violino. Ele também briga com Derpy Hooves enquanto Lyra Heartstrings e Sweetie Drops a seguram. Durante os créditos finais, ele levanta Sunset Shimmer para que ela possa alcançar o Angel no topo de uma coluna. Life is a Runway Bulk Biceps aparece brevemente no curta musical Life is a Runway, sorrindo sem jeito para Rarity quando ela passa por ele. A Amizade é Eterna No curta A Amizade é Elerna, Bulk Biceps aparece parcialmente durante o verso de Rainbow Dash. A Lenda de Everfree Bulk Biceps faz pequenas aparições no filme mas bem hilárias, como quando ele quer fazer artesnato pra fazer pegadores de panela para sua mãe, o desespero que mostra achando que sua barraca é a pior, mas felizmente Timber Spruce diz que estava brincando e se oferece pra lhe mostrar onde é a barraca e quando treme de medo durante a hora de histórias de terror na fogueira. Versões diferentes Aparições Mercadoria Bulk Biceps aparece na poster da segunda temporada por trás de Flitter e Cloudchaser, agrupados com outros Pégasos de A Fluttershy Furacão. Ele é intitulado "o pônei do músculo" no The Elements of Harmony guide. A Série 2 do Enterplay de cartas comerciais inclui uma carta de Flitter & Cloudchaser, nº 17. A parte traseira do cartão lista Bulk Biceps (juntamente com Rumble e Thunderlane) como um amigo. No jogo de cartas colecionáveis, α # 101 R, boa convicção, mostra Bulk Biceps em uma imagem de A Fluttershy Furacão e atribui a ele a citação "YEAH!". Na expansão do jogo definido Canterlot Nights, nº 192 UR, um cartão de Bulk Biceps, lista o seu nome com um símbolo de marca registrada e dá-lhe a descrição "Bulk Biceps é, possivelmente, o Pégaso menos aerodinâmico da história de Equestria. Como ele supera a resistência do vento é adivinhar algum pônei". Na expansão do jogo definido The Crystal Games, # 6 R, outro cartão de Bulk Biceps, dá-lhe a descrição "Poderia ter sido uma boa ideia se Bulk Biceps tivesse perdido alguma massa muscular antes dos Jogos de Equestria. Ninguém queria ser o único a sugerir para ele, apesar de tudo." Citações "Artesanato!!!(...)Minha mãe...tá precisando de pegadores de panela!" "Estamos Fritos!" - A Lenda de Everfree Galeria Referências de:Bulk Biceps en:Bulk Biceps es:Bulk Biceps pl:Bulk Biceps ru:Балк Бицепс Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:Pôneis Pégasos Categoria:Personagens masculinos Categoria:Personagens de Equestria Girls